1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord lock for adjustably fastening or stopping a cord or string attached to a tent, a rucksack, an anorack or other various articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior cord lock disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 59-78475 includes, as reillustrated here in FIG. 16 of the accompanying drawings, a cylinder B having diametrically opposed apertures A, A for receiving a cord, a piston D movably fitted in the cylinder B and having a transverse bore C alignable with the apertures A, A when the cord is threaded through the apertures A, A and the bore C, and a compression coil spring E disposed in the cylinder B and acting between the cylinder B and the piston D for urging the latter in a direction to lock the cord in position against displacement with respect to the cord lock.
The disclosed cord lock is composed of three separate component parts and hence is complicated in assembly. Particularly, a tedious and time-consuming adjustment is necessary when the compression coil spring E is disposed concentrically in the cylinder B. Another drawback is that since the spring E is made of metal, there is a tendency toward corrosion and eventually inoperativeness of the cord lock as a whole.